pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Litwick
/ |dexmokalos=065 |evointo=Lampent |gen=Generation V |species=Candle Pokémon |body=05 |egg1=Amorphous |type=Ghost |type2=Fire |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=6.8 lbs. |metweight=3.1 kg |ability=Flash Fire Flame Body |dw=Infiltrator |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Litwick (Japanese: ヒトモシ Hitomoshi) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Litwick seems to be based upon a lit candle. It is white and cylindrical in shape with small yellow eyes, one of which is hidden by what appears to be a flap of melted wax; the drooping wax covers and encircles the top of Litwick's head. It has a small grinning mouth that appears to be a drip of wax. Due to its Ghost typing, Litwick's ethereal body is incapable of melting. The flame on its head is of purple color and has supernatural qualities. Behavior As a type Pokémon, Litwick tend to be mischievous. It tends to live in old mansions and dilapidated places. It lures people and Pokémon with its mysterious purple flame, only to later trick and frighten them. Evolution Litwick evolves into Lampent at level 41 and into Chandelure when a Dusk Stone is used. In the Anime In BW029 A group of Litwick appeared where they, along with a Lampent tried to attack Ash and friends, Jessie, James and Meowth. When Team Rocket sought to make the abandoned mansion the Litwck inhabited into their Unova headquarters, the Litwick decided to play them for the fools they are and suck out their life force to keep their candles burning. However, they were stopped. Game Info Game Locations |backcolor= |blackwhite=Celestial Tower |bwrarity=Common |xy=Lost Hotel |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex Entries |backcolor= |black=Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns. |white=While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it. |black 2=Its flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémon. |white 2=Its flame is usually out, but it starts shining when it absorbs life force from people or Pokémon. |x=While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it. |y=Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.}} Learnset Sprites |border= |bwspr = Litwick BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Litwick BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Litwick BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Litwick BW Back.gif |xyspr= |xysprs= |VIback= |VIbacks= }} Trivia *Litwick's cry starts off high pitched but echoes near the end almost sounding like its in a cave. *Litwick's "hairstyle" appears to be based off the wax that drips off a candle while burning. *Despite being known to leech life energy, it can not learn any draining moves. Origin Litwick is based on a haunted candle. The purple flames of this Pokémon's line are a play on the depiction of ghosts/spirits appearing as ghostly flames/lights in Japanese culture, or the legend of the will-o'-the-wisp. Etymology Litwick's name is derived from the words "lit", "little", and "wick" or possibly "wicked" (on account of its highly mischievous ways of tricking people and Pokémon). Gallery PokemonCenterLitwickPokeDoll.JPG|Litwick PokeDoll ca:Litwick pl:Litwick ko:불켜미 (포켓몬) Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon